1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to production of a blood drawing or aspiration tube which is used in a vacuum state by medical organizations for obtaining a blood sample for blood analyses. More particularly, it relates to an apparatus for automatically evacuating a blood aspiration tube, whereby air may be automatically expelled from the interior of the stoppered blood aspiration tubes to produce a blood aspiration tube maintain in vacuum.
2. Description of Relates Art
In medical organizations, blood samples are produced for detection of possible diseases. Conventionally, blood samples were obtained using a syringe. More recently, blood aspiration tubes are used in an increasing number for blood sampling.
The blood aspiration tube is a transparent test tube which is stoppered by a rubber stopper and has a vacuum maintained inside. For blood sampling with the aid of the blood aspiration tube, a syringe having needles at both ends is used. One needle is introduced into the patient's skin and the other needle is inserted in the rubber stopper of the blood aspiration tube. Since the interior of the blood aspiration tube is maintained in vacuum, the blood is automatically sucked into the blood aspiration tube for blood sampling.
Since blood sampling may be achieved easily by using the blood aspiration tube, it is used in an increasing number by, e.g., medical organizations.
For producing the above-mentioned blood aspiration tube, it is necessary to evacuate the inside of the blood aspirator tube before it fitted with the rubber stopper. This is accomplished by inserting the rubber stopper when the blood aspiration tube is within a vacuum chamber. However, the operation in the vacuum chamber necessitate the use of various devices such as a manipulator and equipment including the vacuum chamber itself which raises production costs.